Sleep-Deprived
by Little Blue Owl
Summary: Hange never sleeps, so Levi decides to take matters into his own hands. Levihan. oneshot


Disclaimer: I do not own the plot or characters or otherwise from Shingeki no Kyojin.

Sleep-Deprived

His boots click on the ground as he walks down the narrow hall to his quarters, his eyes half-shut with exhaustion. It isn't until he sees light under the bottom of her door that he stops walking, turning toward the door with no small amount of impatience.

It's late. Too late, he thinks. She shouldn't be in her room with the god-forsaken candle still lit and a book propped up on her elbows reading like it's the only time she's got to do so even though she spends nearly all her waking hours doing just that.

He's standing just inside the doorway watching her and she doesn't even notice, the idiot. She's slumped sideways in her chair in a way he wasn't sure was humanly possible staring at the pages with an intensity only rivaled, he thinks, by Jaeger's to kill those monsters.

They just stay positioned like that for a few minutes, him with his hands across his hips, watching her scan the pages fervently, occasionally scribbling down a few words in a notebook on her desk. It's only after several minutes of gazing at her strange manner does he decide to break the silence, stepping towards her into the messy room.

"Oi, Hange."

Her head snaps up from her book. "Levi!" She turns her smiling face towards him. "I've been doing some research and-"

"Your room is filthy." He looks back at her still-smiling face, which is once again buried in her book.

"Hmm," she mumbles in response. He knows she doesn't care at all, but her room is a fucking disaster. The candle is spilling all over itself from overuse, books and clothes are scattered on the floor, and her desk is littered with notes and crumpled papers. The only clean sort of the room is her bed, still tidily made, which unnerves him even more than the rest of the pigsty.

He looks back up at her once again, an eyebrow cocked as he scans her face. Purple rings are around her eyes and her clothes are more rumpled than usual, to say nothing of her ratty hair.

"Hange." The serious note in his voice draws her attention. "Go to sleep."

She waves this away with an air of impatience. "I can't."

Both eyebrows raise now. "And why the hell not?"

"I've just found something out about the titans' anatomy. I think they're built to solely consume humans. If you look at how they regurgitate unneeded people-"

"You need sleep, four eyes. It looks like you haven't slept in days." He is growing impatient. She needs to get some rest, or she'll end up slumped over the breakfast table again.

"I can't! There's so much to know. If we can figure this out, maybe we can stop having some many casualties-"

"Hange." His face appears above her book, and she looks into his eyes, her face a mixture of curiosity and defiance.

He sighs a little, then leans forward into her and presses his lips to hers. It only lasts a second before he pulls away from her, her eyes wide and mouth slightly open.

"Go to sleep, shit glasses."

But then she does something he doesn't expect: she grins at him.

"What is it, shit glasses?" His words are full of spite but he suddenly regrets having resorted to that measure to get her to stop her endless research.

"Your ears are red," she says triumphantly, smugly smiling at him.

Levi groans. He doesn't want to deal with this shit right now, and he doesn't want to deal with her passing out in the morning, either. So he takes matters into his own hands, plucking her out of her chair and taking off her boots before shoving her over to her bed. She sits down reluctantly and looks down at him from atop her mattress.

"I'm not tired, Levi, and there's a lot I could be doing right now!" she says indignantly.

He sighs, and slips off her glasses, setting them down on her bedside table. "You can do it in the morning."

They stare each down intently for a moment before she gives in. "Fine." He almost sighs of relief. Why does she have to be so goddamn stubborn? "On one condition."

The corner of her mouth quirks up. "Kiss me again."

He turns around and stands up, blowing out the candle. "No way in hell, Hange."

He knows she's smiling after him as he exits her room, his boots clicking once again on the pavement of the hallway, and he allows himself the tiniest of smiles, too.

AN: I hope you guys liked it! It was my first time writing these two and honestly I'm not really happy with the way it turned out, but tell me what you thought! Thanks for reading!


End file.
